Part of the Job
by TornadoMoose
Summary: "It's not what I would have done," he told her as he rolled to his back, tugging on her arms until she crawled on top of him. "It's what she would have done to me." (7x04) Kensi and Deeks discuss the ramifications of being romantic with suspects while undercover, and how it affects their relationship. Don't worry, they end up showing each other how they really feel.


**A/N: Set during episode 7x04 ("Command and Control"), in that brief lull before shit hits the fan. The dialogue in this one got away from me… I didn't even know I thought this about them until I wrote it**.**

 **Rating: Some day I may write something that isn't rated M for sexual themes. Today is not that day.**

* * *

Deeks walked down the hallway in his house and came to see that Kensi was leaned over the bathroom sink, wiping the heavy makeup from her face. The expensive dress gifted to her by their wealthy suspect now hung from the shower curtain rod beyond her, waiting to be turned over to the OSP wardrobe. Her hair was all messed up after she had let it down out of her tight up do, having been previously held unyieldingly in place by a generous use of product. As she worked her cleansing wipes from one side of her face to the other, it was almost as if she was wearing half of a mask. As stunning as she looked with the en vogue contouring, red lipstick, and winged eye liner, he found that he much preferred her natural look.

He was on the verge of telling her this, when he spotted what she was wearing. It wasn't much. In fact, it was almost nothing. Nothing except a pair of extremely fancy, barely there, lacy black panties. This was nothing odd, except that they were not a pair he recognized, and he was willing to admit that he knew every undergarment she owned by now.

Though he didn't recall hearing this particular item described while he had done overwatch for his partner this past week, he was willing to bet that the underwear had been yet another gift from that billionaire douchebag. A gift that the terrorist-funding asshole had probably expected to see again. Quite against his will, a wave of rage coursed through his veins. All the effort he had put into remaining neutral for the sake of the mission, and for the sake of supporting his partner, was now drained. And Deeks was finally feeling the jealousy he had worked to suppress this whole week.

Kensi had finished removing her makeup as Deeks stood in the doorway. His hands were fisted in his pockets, his back stiff and his blood boiling; she immediately picked up on his countenance.

"You okay?" she asked him gently, stepping towards him.

His expression started to soften when she looked at him. And other parts of him started to harden when his eyes landed on her exposed breasts. He didn't answer her, but he did smile genuinely when she snaked her arms beneath his and wrapped herself around his waist. He reacted automatically by encircling her with his own arms and returning the quick, gentle kiss she pressed to his lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he tried to convince her. "Just exhausted from the week, I guess."

"Hmmm." Kensi peered into his eyes skeptically. But didn't press it further. "I was going to grab a shower before breakfast… if you want to join me?"

"That sounds nice," Deeks agreed in a flat tone.

He hadn't managed to shake the foul mood he was in so suddenly, and it was clear to him that Kensi could pick up on it. As Kensi grabbed the dress from the curtain rod to move it to a safer location, he decided to try a slight topic change to get him out of this rut.

"So I did some research," he declared, following her into his bedroom where she hung the dress on the back of his door.

"And what did you find, Detective?" she asked him, smiling playfully.

He sat on the edge of his bed before informing her, "That douchebag totally cheap-skated you."

"How so?"

"Three thousand dollars is actually pretty cheap for a Balmain dress," he told her casually. "Really nice ones run ten grand. Easy."

Kensi blew out a low whistle as she walked over to him. "Now that's stiff. Must be from last season?"

"Maybe," he agreed. "Goes to show: guy's a douche."

Kensi was standing between his feet now, near the edge of the bed. She looked down at him, and cupped his face to bring his eyes from her bare chest up to meet her soft gaze. She ran her fingers along his scruffy jaw and through his hair, and he leaned into her palm.

Speaking in a soothing voice, she assured him, "You know, it's okay to be a little upset about the mission this week."

He wasn't even surprised at how quickly she saw right through him. He lifted his hands to slide his palms up her smooth thighs, resting at her hips. He briefly considered ripping the gifted underwear right off of her ass, then thought better of it.

In a low tone he responded, "I don't know if 'upset' is the right word. And I know I shouldn't be feeling this way. I mean, this is our job. This is what we do."

"But it doesn't make it any easier," she told him, throwing an arm around his back and sitting on one of his legs. "It's a shitty part of our job. I've had to watch you with women you've charmed. Women who became infatuated with you… Even the occasional man. And you had to play your part."

"We weren't even together the last time I got really deep into it with someone," Deeks argued, though he didn't know why he was pushing this. He was certain that this had been as hard on her as it was on him.

"I know," she agreed. Kensi sighed and attempted to brush away his disposition just as she brushed the golden hair from his brow. "So I can only imagine some of the things that went through your head this week, now that we are."

"Yes, and no. In some ways I think it was harder before. Now at least I know where we stand," he said, finally meeting her eyes and smiling slightly. "And I get to come home with you when it's over."

"That does make it infinitely more bearable," she agreed.

Deeks was talking himself into feeling a little better already. He caressed his hands along the smooth skin of her back, and felt the goosebumps rise at his touch. Earlier, he had kissed her soundly the moment they were out of sight of the team and officially off the clock; both because he had missed her, and because he wanted to make sure his were the last lips on hers. Despite this happening less than an hour ago, he now felt the need to do so again. She returned his kiss readily, sucking on his lower lip before opening her mouth to tease at the tip of his tongue with hers.

"You want to grab that shower now?" he asked after he tore his mouth from hers.

Kensi's lips were flushed and her eyes wild when she grinned and replied, "Not just yet."

She pivoted off of his lap and stood up. Deeks couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked the three steps to the foot of his bed and crawled slowly across the mattress. He turned around to watch her lay back on his pillows. His mouth literally agape as he stared at how beautifully gorgeous she was, and he forgot what he was supposed to do next.

Kensi raised her eyebrows and curled up one of the corners of her lips. "Well, get over here, Deeks!" she laughed at him.

He didn't need to be told twice. He peeled the shirt from his back and shed his jeans with remarkable speed and grace before crawling up the bed to join his girlfriend on the pillows. Lying on their sides, their lips met in a long, passionate kiss before he backed off. He brushed his fingers down the center of her toned stomach, and picked at the edge of the unfamiliar panties he was still fixated on.

"I don't recognize these," he said in as nonchalant of a tone as he could muster. Tracing the outline of one of the lacy designs he asked, "What are these flowers, peonies?"

"Like I would know. They're La Perla. Another gift to 'Rachel' from Lucas," she responded simply. "Cost four hundred dollars. I think he expected to see them again soon."

He forced a smile and answered, "I suspected as much."

"I only put them on hoping that you would be the one to take them off," she explained. Her eyes were filled with concern and sought his out.

"A little gaudy for my taste," he confessed, looking down and fiddling with the shiny gold embossing in the lace.

"I need you to know that that's a line I would never cross," she told him.

"Buying gaudy, overpriced panties?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Joke all you want, Deeks. I'm serious," she said in earnest.

"I know," he said quietly, finally holding her gaze. This wasn't his intent. He instantly felt bad for making Kensi feel like she needed to justify doing her job to him. He couldn't help his feelings, and they had nothing to do with _her_ actions. His fingers abandoned her underwear and instead intertwined with hers before he added, "I get it."

She shook her head and tried to continue, "There may have been a time in the past where I would have… under the correct circumstances—"

"You don't have to explain," he interrupted. "I understand. And I trust you."

"And... you?" she asked nervously.

Deeks responded immediately, "Of course I would never cheat on you, not even for—"

"I know that. I meant… Have you ever had to sleep with someone to keep your cover? In the past?" she elaborated. "Like… with Nicole?"

"Ray's ex-wife? My childhood _best friend's_ wife?" he said somewhat surprised. Jokingly he asked, "Do you even know me? No! Of course not."

"And Monica?"

"Monica... which Monica? There have been a few," he wondered aloud before letting out a grunt when she released his hand and jabbed him in the shoulder.

"The diamond thief," she clarified as if it were obvious.

"Ah, yes," he answered. "No."

"No?"

"No. Though, not for her lack of trying," he continued.

She frowned at him slightly in confusion. "But she said that she'd done things with you that she'd never done with anyone else before."

"Hot yoga, maybe. And vegan shrimp tacos. And I definitely introduced her to the exciting world of low key espionage and high class larceny. But other than that, I'm not really sure what she was talking about in specific. She wanted to, but we never actually slept together." He even started to smile again when he explained, "At one point, I had run out of excuses and fake emergencies and had to down most of a fifth of vodka. Not much _could_ happen after that, whiskey dick and all. Had the most God awful hangover when I woke up in that cover house the next morning, sleeping in my leather jacket and still wearing one of my shoes."

Kensi laughed at him genuinely. "So, never?"

"Surprisingly, no," he assured her. Though he wasn't completely sure why she was pushing this all of the sudden. "Why? Would you have judged me if I had?"

"No. Not at all."

"But, if you must know… there was one time I definitely would have," he admitted with a devious smile. "Hell, I even wanted to."

"Oh?" she asked with a single eyebrow raised.

"I was working an LAPD op in this MMA gym," he started, but paused to grin broadly when he saw how wide her smile had grown. "And in walks the most drop dead _gorgeous_ woman I'd ever seen, claiming to be my deceased suspect's girlfriend. I saw her again later that day, and I could tell she was into me—"

"Ha!" Kensi barked out in mock laughter.

"Unfortunately she left," he continued. "But if she had stayed long enough for me to put the moves on her…"

"And what would you have done if she had stayed?" Kensi asked, shifting closer to him on the bed, and tracing a finger through his short beard. "On the off chance she actually fell for your _moves_?"

"It's not what _I_ would have done," he told her as he rolled to his back, tugging on her arms until she crawled on top of him. "It's what _she_ would have done to me."

Kensi chortled again and pinched his sides, making Deeks squirm under her. She leaned in close to whisper to him, "She would have probably left you on the floor, weeping."

"That's exactly what I would have hoped for," Deeks growled before pulling her face in roughly for a kiss.

He inhaled sharply as her mouth devoured his. Her lower lip scraped against his teeth before her tongue chased in after it. She pressed her breasts against his chest, and drew an audible groan from him as she ground her hips down onto the stiff rod within his boxers. He responded by pushing his hips up, and tightening his arms around her torso.

Kensi broke the kiss and began to shift down his body. Deeks had to restrain himself from pulling her lips back up to his, but she was otherwise occupied with dotting a trail of open mouthed kisses down his chest. She didn't make him wait too long before she reached the waistband of his boxers, and peeled them down his legs. He helped kick them off of his ankles, and she settled at his hips and wasted no time in taking his rigid cock into her mouth.

Fully aware that he was plenty hard, and preferring to last longer later, Deeks pulled away from her lips embrace. He rolled her over and kissed her languidly, before making the same journey down her supple body. He paused at her breasts to swirl his tongue around each pert nipple. Sucking at the soft flesh, his fingers traveled to the lacy underwear she still wore. Kensi shimmied further up the bed, forcing his face lower on her torso, and helping his fingers to drag the panties slowly down her thighs.

When he had fully removed them, he sat up on his knees and crumpled the expensive lingerie in his hands dramatically before tossing them forcefully against the wall.

"There," he said triumphantly. "I'm the one who took them off. Satisfied?"

"Very," she replied. Reaching up to pull him down to her again, she added, "But I could be more satisfied."

"Mhmmm. Patience," he urged against her lips.

But patience wasn't really one of Kensi's strong suits. This was especially obvious to Deeks when she rocked her hips against the hand he had snaked between her legs. Her chest rose and fell with the sharp breaths she was forced to take through her nose; her mouth being otherwise kept busy by Deeks' greedy lips. He kissed his way down her neck and chest, running his hands down her body. He shifted down further still, until his head settled between her legs and her thighs rested on his shoulders.

He peppered several kisses on her lower abdomen and her upper thighs. She practically whimpered as she swayed her hips from side to side in impatience. Finally he stuck his tongue out and ran the length of it between her folds and against the pink nub within, eliciting a low moan from her. But just once. He pulled his face back and looked up at her again, a blue fire in his eyes when he spoke.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to taste you all week," he told her in a husky voice. "I would have scaled all fourteen stories of the building your cover apartment was in."

"And I would have loved it," she told him. "It's been a while since I've slept alone so many nights in a row. Not since— Ohh!"

Kensi was unable to finish her thought before Deeks' mouth was on her again. His right hand traveled up her body to cup her breast, and her hand moved to cover his and hold it in place. After a minute, he pulled it away and licked two of his fingers before gently coaxing them into her growing wetness. Her now empty hands instead sought out his untidy hair. She twisted her fingers in his unkempt locks as he devoured her.

Deeks had two fingers curled inside her and he was teasing vigorously at her clit with his tongue. Kensi's hands tugged almost painfully on his hair when he placed an open mouthed kiss on her pussy, sucking on the pink flesh. She writhed below him as her orgasm hit, calling out in quick, breathy moans.

He climbed back up her body to steal her breath with another languid kiss. His fingers still flexed inside of her, and she moaned with each of his manipulations. He sat up on his knees, finally removing his fingers from her pulsating pussy. Kensi remained on her back, but pawed restlessly and gently at his balls with her feet. His cock pointed straight up, and twitched when her toes rubbed against him. She pushed her feet higher on his torso, and nudged him until he got the message and laid down on his back.

She moved to straddle his waist and held herself up on her arms above him, her palms pressing against his chest. She moved her hips back and forth, attempting to capture his cock without using her hands to guide him in. Deeks groaned as her wet heat rubbed against his shaft, and she whimpered each time the head of his dick pressed against her bundle of nerves, still sensitive from her first orgasm. She leaned forward, and he finally slipped into the right place. Rocking her hips back, she took him deeper, and Deeks could already barely contain himself. She felt so good around him, it was embarrassing that he was this worked up after being apart from her for only a week.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on controlling his harsh breaths. He kept every muscle in his legs tensed as she rode him, occasionally swaying her hips from side to side which squeezed and pushed on him in a torturously good way.

She had been doing almost all of the work, leaving him free to caress her thighs and run his hands up her flat stomach to hold her bouncing breasts. But Deeks finally grew restless, and pulled her torso flat against his. He brought her lips in for a demanding kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place. Now able to do so, he started to pound up into her with force, slamming his hips against hers in a frenzy. Kensi's gentle moans changed into pants, and she had to break their kiss for air.

After a couple of minutes, his pace slowed and Deeks buried his face in her hair at the base of her neck. Kensi took a moment to grind against him before sitting up again. She shifted off of him and crawled towards the headboard, remaining on her hands and knees.

He paused to admire the view. The glistening, flushed lips of her freshly fucked pussy held his gaze for a few seconds, before he was enticed to kneel behind her and feel her around his dick again. He pushed in, and they moaned in unison as he filled her deeper than he could when she rode him.

She rocked back against him and met him stroke for stroke. But they were both quickly losing their composure and the coordination required to maintain their current positions. Kensi had ceased trying to support herself and fell flat against the mattress. Deeks followed her and covered his body with hers, before turning her in his arms so he could look her in the eyes again.

He kissed her sloppily, and all she could do in response was wrap her long legs around him as he found his way inside her once more. Distracted by her lips, he moved slowly. But Kensi gripped at his biceps and broke away.

"Deeks!" she whined, "Faster!"

Powerless to deny her anything, he did as he was told. Propped up on his elbows, he began to plow into her with haste. Her lids fluttered, but she kept her eyes locked with his. She was crying out wantonly and had grown so slick around him that he was sure she was only seconds away from coming.

"Fuck, Kens!" he growled against her cheek as she held on to him even tighter.

The second she started to clench around him, he could no longer contain himself. His own blissful release masked the sensations of her orgasm from him. He stilled above her while his cock finished twitching inside her, and only then could he feel the gentle pulsations of her own climax against his now extremely sensitive dick.

Her lips found his again, and stole the breath from his lungs as he tried to calm down. He rolled to his side and she rolled with him. The partners found themselves in more or less the same position they had started in a dozen or so minutes prior. But now they were a bit sweaty, very tousled, and completely worn out.

After only a minute, Deeks was ready to sleep away the morning; content to spend their lazy day off entirely in bed. But all too soon, Kensi stirred, pulling him in the direction of a much needed shower.

* * *

Once dressed and after briefly blow drying his hair ("This still counts as 'styled by pillow,' because I'm not touching it with a comb or any gel," he had assured her, not that she asked), Deeks went to straighten up the bedroom a bit before making breakfast. While folding up the sheets and retrieving wayward pillows, he came across the La Perla panties he had tossed aside earlier.

He was still too sated to feel as annoyed as he was earlier. But upon inspecting the decadent underwear, he was gripped with just a hint of a new emotion: despair. They were nice. Really nice. And he knew he would never be able to afford such nice things for the woman he loved. He tossed them into his hamper and instead focused on what he _could_ do in that moment: cook frittatas.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy author's note, Batman!**

 **The story has ended. Only read on if you want a little real-world background and appreciate realism and context. If not, move along.**

 ****So, one of my army buddies had spent his post-Iraq days as an Army CID agent. He has a certain level of disdain for all "unrealistic" crime procedurals, but he still watches them and I think he secretly likes them. His day to day tasks were quite mundane, but he went through some cool training. For example, he did a course on undercover work. I asked him once if an undercover agent would/could ever have sex with a source/suspect. The answer is somewhat murky.**

 **Technically, undercover cops/agents are allowed to do otherwise questionably immoral and illegal things 'within reason' in order to maintain their cover/personal safety. But, for example, if they do drugs to sell their cover, any non-recorded evidence they gather while under the influence becomes void in court.**

 **Having sex with a source/suspect while undercover is super frowned upon, but not illegal in most of the country. However, like doing drugs it can have legal implications further along in the case. While technically allowed if an agent has to do it to maintain plausible cover, it has to be carefully reported (though perhaps not publicly revealed). Some states have laws specifically addressing sex while undercover (mostly with regards to prostitution/entrapment).**

 **In general, we haven't seen many of the long term, deep cover operations that would warrant such behavior on the show. For the most part, they still do their day jobs and come home to their real houses each night, with a few exceptions. Many admit to using aliases while dating, but this isn't the same. Who hasn't given a fake name at a bar?**

 **Callen, I believe (and obviously Granger since he had a kid with a foreign spy), is the only one who has ever explicitly admitted to having a sexual relationship while undercover… probably multiple times. Though they were CIA or something else, which is a whole other bag of wildly inaccurate (though entertaining, so admissible) TV tropes.**


End file.
